Kamen Knight : A Titan Fall
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a story where it takes elements from more than Kamen Rider, it takes from Garo GOLDSTORM, and Tokumei Sentai GoBusters.. Although the storyline is most alike to Garo GOLDSTORM, be prepared for any new things that appear in this story, I hope you guys enjoy this.. Bye!
1. Kamen Knight 1 : Arceus

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **This series is different from the rest.. For in this series.. Is a series where the Rider system is unalike to the others..**

 _ **Kamen Knight**_ **:** _ **Titan Exclusive**_ **is a different type of story.. Teen Titans has been a thing I was interested in since I was a child.. Please support the official releases!**

 **Elements are taken from Kamen Rider Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Faiz, & Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, enjoy!**

 **Also a storyline alike to Garo GOLDSTORM, except for it's Kamen Knights, not Holy Knights & Shadow Knights.**

* * *

I walked through the building, I was wearing my usual black cloak that had a long hood, just in case of undercover missions. I went to the head base of the HPU,

H. Human  
P. Protection  
U. Unit

It was a long period, but I've worked here for years, I think I should be able to figure out the reason of that, I placed a box that had eight slots, flying into the slots were cards that glew bright red, "You must find the rest." the man at the front lines said, I nodded and ran out, "There he goes again.. That's Ryuji's son, alright." he said while I ran out of the building.

* * *

 _Robin and Starfire were battling against a giant dragon man like creature, it had muscular arms and a black chestplate, black and red wings coming from the back, with the wings he smacked BB and Cy down. Raven caught them with Black Magic, soon she blasted an energy ball at the creature, wrapping it around him,_

 _" **Azerath Metrion Zinthos!** "_

 _she chanted the magic words and exploded the black magic chain, no good, she was smacked into the air and knocked down. A motorcycle parked near the battle area._

* * *

I took my helmet off and got off the bike, pressing a button at the end of the bike to open it up, it showed a slot where a belt layed, I pulled it out and placed it on like Faiz does, I placed the bar down like RioTroopers, making the belt glow brightly, I soon pushed in the lever on the side, it looked like the one G has. The belt said in the voice that the Brake Gunner has,

 **[ IGNITION! ]**

I grabbed the lever and flipped it like Birth's dial, " **Henshin!** " I then pushed it in again and became a Red armor, white shoulder pads that lead down the armor to under the belt a white cape, I wore the same black pants, but they were tightened, the boots getting a golden armor, the helmet had a golden helmet similar to those of Ryuki's, but in the visor wasn't a goggle shaped visor, it was shaped like a cross, similar to Ixa's, the silver armor was polished darkly, my gloves gained a golden armor, I punched the creature back, it going 50 inches into the air and 89 inches sliding along the ground. I jumped up and punched into the creature again, this time in the wing. " **Raven, now!** " my voice sounded a little darker, I jumped up and pressed the lever again,

 **[ KICK POWER! ]  
** " **Azerath Metrion Zinthos!** "

I kicked into Raven's blast, gaining a black aura while I hit the beast, causing it to explode, pieces of it's chestplate falling down. " **Here goes.** " I opened the ring and the beast that was the ring ate the pieces, I closed it and looked toward the Titans, " **Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, & Robin..**" I said all there names, "You know us how?" Robin stood, "The company I work for knows all superheros, like Batman, Superman, Flash, all of 'em." I told them, "You must have some good tech to know all of them." Cyborg said, "Yeah.. But those monsters.. Aren't the ones you're used to.. We'll take about this at the T-Tower." I said while getting onto my bike, riding off. "He doesn't possibly have enough tech to get across water, right?" Robin asked, "Uh.. He does." Cyborg deadpanned.

* * *

I parked next to the T-Tower and jumped up, the boots letting out a sticky pad that let me walk on the wall, I then used the Ring to open a door of mirror, walking through and waving to the Titans, Robin pulled out his staff.

"What are you?!" He questioned,

"Human." I answered honestly,

"How'd you do that then, with the ring?!" Robin questioned,

"Well.. OH! PEPPER MINT!" I could smell Robin's breath, I backed up,

"This ring isn't actually from this time, it was from a long time ago when monsters crawled all upon the land, two Makai Priests sealed the man named Ladan into a sword with two daggers, one made of Positive Karma, and one negative." I explained,

"Who are you?!" Robin questioned, "Kaito Yuuki." I introduced myself, "Dick Grayson, I know your real name." I said to him,

"HOW?!" he questioned,

"Look.. It's just the tech we invented.." I explained.

"Well.. They invented.." I sighed, soon looking to a picture I pulled from my shirt, "Nevermind." I shook my head and put it back in my shirt. "Will you be our friend?" Starfire asked, "Star, don't be so~" Robin said, "Sure." I replied nicely.

* * *

I was eating in T-Tower, they had such awesome food! I couldn't stop until the ring opened itself, "I can sense Hollow.. They're in the city!" it said, "Oh crap!" I was about to run out until Robin said something,

"Going somewhere?"

"Those monsters are attacking Jump City.."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"Because the Ring took so long to figure it out."

Robin got on his communicator, I ran out and got onto my bike, riding toward Jump City, soon blasts hit all around me and I soon dodged, I pressed the button on the Revv and it fired a blast toward them, explosions made. I revved the bike and it hit the Hollow, knocking it down and I road along the ground, stopping the bike and getting off, getting the belt out and putting it on. I pulled the tab down, then pressed the lever and jumped up,

 **[ IGNITION! ]**

I kicked the creature back and turned the Lever, pressing it again and gaining the armor, but it was colorless, until a circular portal came down upon me, giving the armor it's color. I got back onto the bike and rode toward it, my visor glowing bright red, releasing a heat wave to deflect all all the blasts that the beast gave, until it stopped and the glow turned normal. I spin kicked the creature down, I spin jumped up and punched the creature on the head, it was covered in sparks, a sword with a Dragon like guard came out of the bike and I caught it, it's blade was golden as well as the guard, while the handle was silver, the fang like thing on the bottom of it was golden, I slashed at the creature violently, I blocked the attack the creature gave me, it landed in the guard's mouth, the dragon guard bit the wing, I swung the sword again.

Robin and the Titans soon came, " **Took you long enough!** " I said as I grabbed the back out the guard, opening it and the back of the guard extended, the sword becoming a staff with a long blade that stabbed the creature, " **TITANS GO!** " Robin shouted, all the Titans came to assist me while I slashed violently at the creature, I closed the Guard and pulled it out, the Sword turning to a machete, I folded the blade on the machete to make space, that was were I placed the Dragon head, folding it down to make a Gun, I fired toward the creature and sparks flew all around, " **Cy! Let's go!** " I got up and pulled the latch on the back of the gun, firing into the creature, "Here we go, baby!" Cyborg fired his techno cannon into the beast and it exploded.

"Fireworks!" BB put on sunglasses, "No, BB.. No." Cyborg slapped the Sunglasses off his face. "WHY?!" BB fell to his knees and looked for the Sunglasses, since the wind blew them away. "What are you?" Robin asked, "Kamen Knight.. Arceus." I said, "Kamen.. Knight?" Robin questioned.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you guys did.. I'll make new chapters as soon as it's said, chao!**


	2. Knight Rider 2 : Rintios

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 02 : 2 Kamen Knights?!**

* * *

I woke up in my new room in Titan's Tower, I became a TT, not just because I needed answers, and the team needed answers, but because I have to find a new way to protect others. "So, what's for breakfast guys?" I asked them, but Robin looked at the TV screen, "What you said about other Kamen Knights.. Is that one of 'em?" he asked, I looked at the TV..

Then widened my eyes.

* * *

I was walking through Jump City, searching for the guy, I was following a mechanical bird, the Birdationer, which flew through the air, it chirped loudly, "You found something?!" I ran up to where it was pointing and saw the Kamen Knight, "Rintios?" I recognized the armor.

It was black, striped on the body suit arms with a red color, the eyes being a V shaped visor of red, the wrists and ankles having blue striped gold rings around them, except for the left wrist, which was a Wristband with a mechanical bird attached, it was small, with a lever like the one I had on my buckle, also it had a joint where it can open it's beak whenever it needs to fire any sort of blast. Also on the belt's sides were two daggers, he was prepared for melee.

" **Hello.. Arceus.** " Rintios laughed, Robin and the others coming, "He looks strong.. We should make a plan!" Raven said.

"Rintios' system is built for physical attacks.. So ranged is most thoughtful." I explained to the team. They all nodded and BB turned to a T-Rex, "Beast Boy.. Distract him!" I said as I put on the Arceo Belt, BB nodded and ran toward Rintios, who just punched him away. "Never thought he'd come this early.." I said as I slammed the buckle's bar down, turning the Lever,

 **[ Ignition! ]**

I ran toward Rintios, " **Henshin!** " then pushed in the lever and transformed into Arceus, slashing at Rintios, but he pulled out the two Daggers and blocked my attack. Rintios slashed me back and I rolled along the ground, " **Damn it!** " I stood up and jumped toward him, although Rintios caught the blade with one dagger, stabbing me with the other, I rolled along the ground and looked toward Rintios, "Who are you!? You're obviously not Sekichi!" I remember what happened, what I did..

* * *

 _Kaito stood in the rain, bloody from battle while a teen with blonde hair, he too was bloody, but he was smirking, he raised his left hand and the Rintio Bird attached to the wristband on it, " **Henshin!** " the teen pressed the button on the wristband, becoming Rintios, except without color yet, the portal went in sideways and the color came. Rintios charged toward Kaito, punching him in the face, Kaito grabbed the Arceo Belt and put it on, that was before Rintios threw the daggers at the roof above them, causing it to break, Rintios jumping out, and Kaito covered in rubble._

 _"H- **Henshin!** " A bright red light came from the rubble and broke out Arceus, he jumped out of the rubble and charged toward Rintios, they punched into each other, Rintios was blown back, Arceus activated his final attack,_

 _ **[ KICK POWER! ]**_

 _he then kicked into Rintios and caused a large explosion, the teen flying back, the Rintio Bird flying away as the armor on his body broke off, as well as the Rintio Brace, he fell on the ground, he tried to get up, but fell back down. " **S-Sekichi! SEKICHI!** " Kaito tried to wake him up, but failed, "SEKICHI!" Kaito yelled loudly as the rain poured._

* * *

' _I know that Sekichi was killed that night.. He couldn't have survived.. Could he?_ ' I thought, before blocking another attack from Rintios, who slashed me back, " **This is my warning..** " Rintios dismissed the Rintio Bird, turning to a teen wearing a teen who wore a blue tank top, white shorts, and black shoes, the Rintio Brace matching with his clothes, "Give up now.. And we won't come for you." he said, "Raito?! _We_?!" I recognized the man who was Rintios. I stood up, but was knocked back by the Rintio Bird, "Look.. Answer me this.." I stood up, "What?" Raito asked, "Where.. Is.. Sekichi?!" I questioned, "That's reported to be none of your buisness." Raito said before the Rintio Bird blasted toward us, the blast knocking us far back. The whole building exploding, it was night by the time we awoke.

* * *

I stood up shortly, "Everyone ok?" I asked, "Yeah.." the others replied as they got up from rubble, "He's tough.." Robin said, "Yeah.. Real tough." I said quietly, the Arcler rode over to me and I placed the Arceo Belt into it. Robin called the Red Robin plane to pick the Titans up, which I parked the Arcler inside the plane as it rode off.

* * *

 **Kamen Knight Arceus**

 **Name :** Kaito Sasuke Yuuki

 **Aliases :  
** ' KamenKi '  
' Bright Knight '

 **Arceus Abilities :  
** Night Vision,  
Jump Boost,  
Heat Resistance,  
Water Breathing,  
Fire Manipulation

 **Gear :  
** Arceo Belt,  
Arcler,  
Dragon-Ken,  
Beast Cards

 **Knight Familiars :  
** Dragblazer,  
Ectozeel,  
Wingraizer,  
Wazolf,  
Birdationer

 **System Type :  
** A-A (Perfect)

 **Bio :** Kaito Yuuki was a teen who survived an accident, he has memory proof that Ladan was unsealed.. Although he gains a grudge against the Hollow, for a Hollow is the murderer of his whole family.. His little sister and brother being slaughtered mercilessly, he couldn't do a thing, until later he was given the Arceo Belt, and he was ready for his task.

Although after joining the Titans.. His revenge meant nothing.. He realized his parents probably didn't want revenge for them.. But for him to save the people he still can.

* * *

I got off the Red Robin and sighed, "What's up, Kai?" Cyborg asked, "What I saw.. Rintios.. There was another system.. I could see it.. It was like he was delivering it to someone.." I said, "Hmm.. Yeah.. It actually did." Raven said as she came out, "Hey.. Idiot said something smart for once." Raven left. "Hey! I have a name you know!" I said back, what I didn't notice was that in the Red Robin, in the Arcler, the Arceo Belt sparked up.

* * *

 _In the lair of none other than Slade, the said man was tracking the Arceo belt, " **Finally.. I have a start.** " he said. A beat up Sekichi was tied up, everywhere except for his mouth in a chair, _

_"Heh.. Like Kai-ken would lose against you.." he taunted,_

 _"_ _ **That's why I have assistants..** " Slade replied. He snapped his fingers and Raito came, but the Rintio Bird didn't, the bird stole the brace and sliced through the ropes on Sekichi, "I promise you.." Sekichi got the Rintio Brace back, _

_" **You'll regret this!** " Slade snapped his fingers and Raito grabbed the belt in the package, but the Rintio bird took it and threw it away, _

_" **Henshin!** " the Bird attached and he pressed the button, becoming Rintios and punching toward them, that's when the screen turned red in a flashback way. _

* * *

**DHE :** This is episode 2 of Kamen Knight! Like I said, this story takes elements from Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, & Space Sheriff Series.

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight..**

 _ **[ STRIKE POWER! ]**_

Rintios punched into Arceus, sparks flying all around, Rintios soon punching into the Arceo Belt, the belt splitting in half while Kaito flung back, soon a grey creature blocked all of the attacks Rintios had, it turning to a warrior wearing a suit similar to Trial Accel, the eyes being blue and the armor being silver, the chestplate and visor protection being golden. " **Here we go!** " The armored man charged toward Rintios and punched it, the suit came off and the boy who turned toward Kaito, "PJ?" the man who was Arceus asked.

"So it already broke.." PJ looked at the Arceo Belt, "That's what happens when you don't test it first." Kaito said, " **TITANS GO!** Except for Kai." Robin said, the rest of the team went to the battle. Kaito got a blueprint and looked at it, "Mark II, huh?" he began to work on it in Cyborg's room while they were in battle.

Kaito was kicked back by Rintios, he rolled along the ground, catching the man's foot, but he looked at himself as a Hollow, think of what he looks like the Golden Knight Garo, except the eyes are Red and there was a belt that had a V on the buckle, it glew bright red as ' _Kaito_ ' threw Rintios off of him, "Kai-ken?!" Rintios widened his eyes,

 **After being broken.. Comes being Reborn.**


	3. Kamen Knight 3 : Kravius

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 03 : ARCEUS WAS BROKEN?!**

* * *

I was eating breakfast oneday as Starfire was floating around, she then pointed to the Red Robin.

"Um.. Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"The Red Robin's gone."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Robin acted like it was the end of the world, he ran everywhere, until I grabbed him and he fell, "STOP THAT!" I stepped on his stomach, "WHY THE ABUSE?!" Robin rolled around, ' _Wait.. If the Red Robin's gone, where is the Arcler?!_ ' I remembered the Arceo Belt is in there.

Robin and I ran out of the building to see the Red Robin busted up, the Arcler having a hook attached to it, "Told you." I smirked. "We have more advanced tech than what Dark Drive could bring." I explained to Robin.

Although he only cared about the Red Robin, "OH MY GOD, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" he screamed at his plane,

"It's not gonna say anything back.."

"MEH BABY!"

I tranquilized Robin, causing him to pass out, I then walked into Red Robin and did something on the computer,

 **Hello, Arceus.. What would you like to know?**

"I'd like to know the reason you were in the water.." I replied,

 **Sekichi Akira Souba has once again gained full control of the Rintios System again.. He also sent a message..**

"What's the message?"

 **He wants to duel with Arceus.. and Arceus alone.**

"Alright then.. Arcler, release!" The Arcler did just that with the hook and I got onto it, I put my helmet on and rode toward Jump City.

* * *

 _Robin stood,_

 ** _Good Morning, Robin._**

 _"Huh? Where'd Kai~" Robin was interrupted,_

 ** _Arceus has gone on a duel with the original Rintios.. Who is far stronger than the Rintios you fought yesterday._**

 _"This is Robin to Titans.. Robin to Titans!" Robin got out his communicator, "Kai's in danger! Kai's in danger!"_

* * *

I parked in an abandoned factory and stood there was Sekichi, "I guess I'll have to start the buisness.." he stood and the Rintio Bird came.

I backflipped to dodged the Birds attack and we both said the same word, " **Henshin!** "

I was now against Rintios, we blocked clashed our blades, " **Heh.** " I saw who stood above, on the unfinished ceiling, " **Dark Decade?!** " it was the man who released Ladan, the man who killed my family. I threw Rintios off me, jumping toward Dark Decade, but Rintios jumped up and jabbed his fist into the back of my belt, I fell and once on the ground, dehenshined. I saw the Arceo Belt broken, it's buckle getting strange symbols, "What the?!" I saw the blast that almost hit me was blocked.

" **Bonjour, Sasuke.** " I realized who it was when he said that, "PJ?! I thought you were based in Egypt?!" I said as I stood, " **I was sent back her to assist you.. Seems you really did need me.** " 'PJ' replied, "The Klavius System.. It's still working fine.." I realized that even HPU systems can fail in deserts like the ones Egyptians have.

 **[ _BRAKE OUT!_ ]**

" **Here we go!** " Klavius jabbed his fist into the ground and we disappeared, Rintios angry and punched the ground, " **DAMN IT!** "

* * *

I was layed down on the couch, of course I'd get bruises, I was hit in the belt mid-air, not just the belt that's damaged, me! I sat up and looked at a blueprint, which I grabbed and put in my pocket, ' _It said.. Yakuchi.. Yakuchi Raigen Yuuki.. But.. This'll give me answers.._ ' I thought.

"Friend Kai? Are you unhurt?"

"Yeah.. Well.. More less.."

"We have to find where Rintios is.. If he's really how PJ and Kai described.. Then.. Then he'll already have Jump City for his hostage. Starfire will stay here to take care of Kai.. **TITANS GO!** Except for Kai." Robin ordered, the other Titans leaving.

"Damn it.. I'm sitting here like a useless pile of muck.." I sighed, "Hey Star, can you help me with something?" I yelled, "Yes, Friend Kai!" she came, I went to Cy's room.

* * *

 **POV Switch :  
Pakuto Rekuji Hakame Jr. (PJ)**

I followed Robin and we were at Jump City, "Oh.. So you decided to keep little Kai-ken at home.." Sekichi said as he became Rintios. " **Bad Choice.** " He ran in light speed and knocked us all back, but soon Dark Decade jumped down and slashed at Rintios, causing him to roll along the ground.

" **Who are you?!** "

" **Your worst nightmare..** "

Dark Decade stabbed into Rintios' belt buckle, throwing him back, " **Henshin!** " I charged into the fight as the KlaviBird attached to my wristband, I closed the wings and became Klavius, punching at Dark Decade and explosions flew everywhere, me and Rintios were slashed back, Dark Decade soon jumping to the air.

 **[ FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D-D-D-DECADE! ]**

We were kicked back and both dehenshined, we rolled along the ground as Dark Decade fell, " **I'm not done yet!** " Dark Decade blasted toward us, we rolled out of the way and both transformed again,

 **[ _STRIKE POWER!_ ]**

 **[ _BRAKE OUT!_ ]**

Both Rintios and I charged toward Dark Decade and punched him, knocking him back and he faded into mist, soon the mist came behind us and knocked us back. Robin charged toward Dark Decade, but was soon punched back, the teen completely being KO'd. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up and tried to punch the Darkness Warrior, but were slashed back, Cyborg's arm falling off.

" **Azerath Metrion Zinthos!** "

Raven flew up and blasted toward Dark Decade, but he dodged and the blast hit me and Rintios, causing a large explosion and we both rolled along the ground, I charged toward Dark Decade, not noticing Rintios leave toward T-Tower.

* * *

 **POV Switch :  
Starfire  
**

Friend Kai was really determined to make this new machine, he said it was a new Kamen Knight Device, "Friend Kai.. Do you really want to fight again?" I asked him, "Of course I do.." he replied.

"Why go so far?"

"You'll never understand.."

He could be wrong.. Was it a terrible thing that happened in his past?

* * *

 **POV Switch :  
Kaito Sasuke Yuuki (Kai)  
**

I worked on this new Belt, I think I can make it even better than it is in the blueprints. I then showed Starfire a picture of the Accel Gaia Memory, "Can you find me this?" I asked her, "Yes!" she flew off at the speed of sound.

"Now to work on the belt until she gets back." I almost had it done, I just needed for the Data From the Accel Memory to make it work. I said almost done too soon, Rintios came in and grabbed me by the throat, throwing me out the window, I fell and landed on my back, it was more painful then before.

" **I don't know how you survived that..** " Rintios said, " **Neither do I care!** " he charged toward me and punched me in the chest, I was blown 20 feet into the air, my eyes glew bright red as Rintios charged to where I was about to land, I turned into something worse than a Hollow.. A Horror.

" **What?! Kai-ken?!** " Rintios rolled back, I looked like Garo, except on the belt was a V shaped buckle that was glowing red, my eyes also glowing Red, I also had claws coming from the knuckles, I punched at Rintios and he rolled back, " _ **I don't know what I am.. But I need to help the others!**_ " I charged forward and slashed Rintios at the belt and he flung back, hitting the wall and his two Daggers fell.

I picked them up, and with all the blades I had, stabbed him in the chestplate, sparks flew everywhere until he dehenshined, I threw him into the air and RintioCycle caught him, flying off to who knows where. I jumped up to the rooftop, " _ **Back to what I was doing.. Maybe it will give me the answers..**_ " I walked into the building, losing Horror form and going into the building,

"Sasuke.. You're a.." The ring said, "I'm pretty freaked out too.." I admitted, "Well.. At least I know you aren't a Hollow." it said, "We still have to finish that project.. and if we don't.. Tough luck." I said as I walked to the room. "Mark II, huh?" The Ring looked at the Blueprint, "Are you gonna make it the same or~" he was about to finish, "Of course not." I said as I worked on it,

"Friend Kai! I have returned!" Starfire flew in and handed me the Gaia Memory, I placed it in the Slot on the table,

 **[ ACCEL! ]**

On the screen it pulled up Data of the M1 Accel Memory being used.

* * *

 _Terui Ryu stood up and stabbed the Engine Blade into the ground, Double and the Ice Age Dopant looking at his direction, he placed the Revver Driver on his waist, then pressed the Memory he had,_

 ** _[ ACCEL! ]_**

 _" **Hen.. Shin!** " Terui placed the Memory into the buckle and revved the engine of the buckle,_

 ** _[ ACCEL! ]_**

 _He transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and pulled the sword out of the ground, " **Burigiru de.. (I've pulled it out.)** " Accel charged forward and slashed at the creature._

* * *

"With this.. Comes a new." I pulled a new Gaia Memory out of the other slot,

 **[ ARUCEUSSU! ]**

"Yosh!" I was pretty excited, but now was testing, me and Star went to the basement where we could test the belt.

 **[ ARUCEUSSU! ]**

" **Henshin!** " I said, flipping the buckle's right slot like how Philip does with the Fang Memory, which is where I placed the Arceus Gaia Memory,

 **[ GAIA MEMORY! ]**

It said like the Mach Driver, I placed it on my waist and turned the slot back, it made a symbol like Chaser's, except it was red.

 **[ ARUCEUSSU! ]**

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **DHE :** This is episode 3 of Kamen Knight! The first 3 episodes introduce the Kamen Knights that were already around before the Series started..

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight..**

Kaito was about to get hit by twenty tiny blades, until the Mark II Driver, which had a Dragon on the left side, smacked the blades away and went to his hand.

"What?!" Dark Decade watched as Kaito placed the belt on, "This is the real Arceus!" he said as he transformed to an armor like Dark Drive, except the wheel was replaced with a cross like how Dark Decade has, the body suit being the same, except the lines were red, the eyes also being red as there was a wristband he had, like the Meteor Brace, except it had three buttons.

"Alright, Star!" Kaito high fived Starfire, " **Simulation Finished!** " the computer said.

While Kravius was knocked back by Dark Decade, the real one, Robin charging, but was once again knocked out.

' _Guys.. Hang in there!_ ' Kaito got onto the bike and rode toward the battle.

 **After being broken.. Comes being Reborn.**


	4. Episode 4 : Kravius vs Dark Decade

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 04 : Kravius vs Dark Decade**

* * *

 **POV Switch :  
Third Person (Like.. Spectator POV?)**

Robin rolled along the ground, Kravius was fighting against Dark Decade, but he was slashed back, he didn't give up though, he couldn't. " **I'll have to try this!** " He pulled out a card and swiped it on the buckle, he glew bright red and charged toward Dark Decade like an out of control bull,

 **[ _BULL CHARGER!_ ]**

Dark Decade was knocked back into the wall, but he had the next attack planned,

 **[ _ATTACK RIDE : MACH!_ ]**

Kravius was floating in slow motion from how fast Dark Decade was hitting him, then Kravius was kicked in the buckle back into a wall. " **Hehe.. You're not gonna win this one, ya know.** " Dark Decade charged forward, Kravius pulled out another card,

 **[ _MAGICIAN'S INVISIBLE!_ ]**

Kravius faded from everyone's sight, but Dark Decade used a new card he gained,

 **[ _ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION!_ ]**

Dark Decade used his clones to slash all around, the real one hitting Kravius in the chestplate and he lost invisibility, " **Now to finish it!** " he pulled out a Final Attack Ride Card, but Kravius used a strange dagger to smack it from his hand, " **Bastard!** " he jumped up and they clashed fists, causing a large explosion of light.

* * *

Kaito was standing in a Simulation Area, Starfire pressed the button and Kaito was transported into the Simulation, Starfire could see what was happening from the computer.

Kaito looked around, "Alright then.. Who's first?" he asked, a portal appearing and coming out of it the Rider of Hearts, " _Chalice_." Kaito said as Chalice charged toward him, the new belt smacking him back and going to Kaito's hand, on the left, instead of a Flame Shield, it was a Dragon's body, the head being the thing that shoots the flames, on the right was a slot, Kaito flipped the slot like Philip does with the Fang Memory.

Kaito kicked Chalice back and placed the Arceus Memory into the slot, "Alright then!" he placed it on his waist and it became part of the belt he was already wearing, it attached to the Buckle.

 **[ _IGNITION!_ ]**

The belt said once the Mark II Driver attached to it, he turned the Slot back to how it originally was and smirked, " **Henshin!** " Kaito said as a bright red light appeared around him.

 **[ _RIDER!_ ]**

The Mark II Driver's Dragon Head breathed Rainbow flames, Kaito turned and the flames hit Chalice back, soon Kaito began to transform.

 **[ _ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

Arceus looked a lot different, he kept the under cape though, but it was now gold, he had a helmet like Dark Drive's, except the blue in the eyes were red, the body suit being similar to Dark Drive's, but the lines were red, the chestplate being like Dark Drive's, instead of the wheel, it was Dark Decade's cross, also on the left glove was a silver brace.

" **Alright then!** " Arceus and Chalice clashed blade-to-fist, Arceus punched Chalice back with Dark Red flame on his fist, but soon the belt sparked up and Arceus' eyes flashed blue and red, giving Chalice the chance to slash at his chestplate and knock him back, he flew 30 inches up, and back down dehenshined.

* * *

Starfire completely turned the machine off and went to help Kaito up, "Friend Kai, are you alright?" she asked, "Yeah.. I am." Kaito sat up and looked to his hand, "Looks like I'll need _their_ data too." he stood and went to Cyborg's room, Starfire following.

"Luckily.. We found these in the ruins of the Roidmude War." Kaito explained, "Void.. fude?" Starfire was confused, "Nevermind." he pulled out the Trial Gaia Memory, Signal Mach, & Signal Chaser. "First.. Trial." I placed the Trial Memory onto the slot,

 **[ _TRIAL!_ ]**

 _Accel was knocked back by the Weather Dopant, "_ **Heh.. You can't defeat me you** **know.** _" the Dopant said, Accel standing up, " **Right now I can't.. But what I'm about to show you can!** " Accel placed the Trial Memory onto the Revver Driver and revved the engine,_

 ** _[_ TRIAL! _]_**

 _Accel turned yellow as steam came from the armor, the eyes glowing brightly,_

"HE TURNED YELLOW!"

"Yeah.. I saw that."

 _Accel became his new form, Trial, then pulled the Trial Memory out and set it to Timer Mode, throwing it to the air while charging toward the Weather Dopant, he gave it a massive amount of kicks, Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and Akiko Narumi watching. The kicks he gave were actually making an energy T that was split in lines, then he caught the Trial Memory and the number was shown to be.._

 _" **98.9.. Is how much despair you've reached..** " Accel said as the Weather Dopant exploded,_

 ** _[_ TRIAL : MAXIMUM DRIVE! _]_**

 _Accel then dehenshined and walked to the captured girl, untieing her._

* * *

"Now for Mach." Kaito placed Signal Mach on the slot and data pulled up on the screen.

* * *

 _"Let me show you how it's done, Nee-san." Gou Shijima signalled to his sister to hide, he placed the Mach Driver Honoh on his waist, then opened the buckle, a little tune playing before he placed Signal Mach into the buckle,_

 ** _[_ SIGNAL BIKE! _]_**

 _Gou smirked as he closed it, a Golden R appearing from the buckle,_

 ** _[_ RIDER : MACH! _]_**

 _"_ Let's.. **_Henshin!_** _"_ Gou _changed into the white and red Kamen Rider.._

 _" **Bokumetsu.. (Tracking..)  
Taotsuki.. (Eliminating..)  
Itsuremo..? (What's it done at..?)  
MAHHA! (Mach Speed!)  
KAMEN RIDER... MACH!**"_

 _Mach charged forward and slashed at the Roidmude with the Zenrin Shooter._

* * *

"Chaser.. The monster Kamen Rider.." Kaito placed Signal Chaser on the slot and the data filed onto the screen.

* * *

 _Kiriko was smacked off the ledge by the Mixture of Human & Roidmude, it jumped down and held a blade toward Kiriko's landed place, "_ **NOW FACE IT!** _" she was about to fall into the blade, the Ride Chaser soon hit the creature back and caught Kiriko, "Chase.." Shinnosuke Tomari saw who it was, as well as Gou._

 _"I will now fix my path.." Chase put her down and went to the package on the bike, "With the gift you have given." Chase opened the box to reveal a Mach Driver,_

 _"You can now use this Mach Driver to become Kamen Rider Chaser." Kiriko said, Chase placed the Mach Driver on his waist._

 _" **Henshin!** "_

 ** _[_ SIGNAL BIKE! _]_**

 _Chase then slammed the slot down, changing into M. Chaser, then sparking up a bit._

 ** _[_ RIDER : CHASER! _]_**

 _M. Chaser's extra armor broke off to reveal a completely different armor, it was mostly silver with a purple line beginning at the boots and going up, on the chestplate it was just one line. The eyes glew bright orange as steam flew off the armor, the rain was making more steam come._

* * *

"He became from a Warrior.. TO A SUPER WARRIOR!" Star said, "People can do that ya know." Kaito explained, uploading all the data to the Mark II Driver, it glowing bright red, then turning normal, "Alright.. To the Simulator!" they went to the basement to test the new machine.

* * *

Kravius was kicked back by D. Decade, who stepped on his buckle and sparks flew everywhere, Robin was on the ground, bloody from battle, Cyborg was low on battery, Beast Boy was KO'd, Raven was blasting at D. Decade, would've if it wasn't for the fact she was fighting a Fangire.

Kravius was punched back into the wall, sparks flying all around.

 **Just Try Me..** The Fangire dared, Raven fired a blast toward it, but it absorbed it and fired back, an explosion knocking her down.

" **How about this!** " D. Decade pulled out a card and Kravius charged toward him,

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **DHE :** This is episode 4 of _**Kamen Knight**_ **:** _ **A Titan Fall**_.. This story was made from the elements of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Tokumei Sentai GoBusters, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Decade obviously,  & a little bit from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

A Multi X-over of

Kamen Rider  
x  
Garo GOLDSTORM  
x  
Teen Titans

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight..**

" **This is the final test, huh?!** " Arceus punched into DiEnd's Gatack clone and it exploded, " **Then I'm not holding back!** "

D. Decade and Rintios fought on the river, soon Rintios was slashed back, a bloody PJ watching, Beast Boy throwing in Popcorn Seeds, "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

 **[ _HISSATSU!_ ]  
[ _FULL THROTTLE!_ ]  
[ _ARUCEUSSU : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

 **After being broken.. Comes being Reborn.**


	5. Episode 5 : Arceus Mark II vs D Decade

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 05 : The Final Test ~Arceus vs Dark Decade~**

* * *

 **[ _Kamen Ride : GATACK!_** **]**

Gatack appeared in front of DiEnd, charging toward Arceus, who punched the Rider back, " **So this is the last test, huh?!** " Arceus kicked Gatack in the head, sparks flying out, " **Then I won't hold back!** " he punchd Gatack back.

 **[ _FLASH!_ ]**

The wristband that was now on Arceus' wrist's first button said, then Arceus had the speed of even Clock Up, " **Clock Up!** " Gatack tapped the button on the side of the buckle,

 **[ _Clock : UP!_ ]**

Arceus and Gatack were now in a battle of blurs, DiEnd soon summoned another Rider to assist,

 **[ _Kamen Ride : IXA!_ ]**

Said Rider then appeared, firing his gone toward the direction of the fight, but the bullets hit Gatack, " **HEY!** " Gatack shouted in pain,  
" **Gomendesai. _(_ I'm sorry. _)_** "

Ixa & Gatack's argument gave Arceus the chance to deliver the next attack, he placed the Arceus Memory into the Wristband's slot,

 **[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]  
( Arceus )**

Arceus jumped up and punched at the two Riders, his fired getting engulfed in a dark red flame that spinned in a tornado like effect, the two Riders exploded, DiEnd being knocked back from Impact.

* * *

 **[ _Kaijin Ride : Fangire_ ]**

Another Fangire was summoned, " **Face that!** " it charged toward Rintios, who was tackled down and occupied, the KraviBird smacking D. Decade back and flying onto PJ's wrist, " **Henshin!** "

Kravius and D. Decade battled, until D. Decade came up with a plan, he pulled out a card while kicking Kravius back,

 **[ _Attack Ride :_ _ILLUSION!_ ]**

5 D. Decades against 1 Kravius, this was starting to become a problem for him, he was slashed back and forth in a pinball effect.

 **[ _Final Attack Ride : D-D-D-DECADE!_ ]**

D. Decade and his clones were about to slash at Kravius, but the Mark II Driver smacked the five back and came to Kaito's hand. " **Sasuke?!** " Kravius fell down, D. Decade stepping on his chestplate, then kicked him back and he turned back to PJ.

"I guess I really was needed."

"What is that?!"

"Something me and Star made." Kaito explained, he placed the Mark II Driver on his waist. He opened the buckle and pulled out the Arceus Memory.

 **[ _ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

Kaito placed it into the slot and slammed the slot, closing the buckle and causing the Dragon head on the left to breathe a Dark Red flame, " **Henshin!** " he charged forward and gained the armor,

 **[ _GAIA MEMORY!_ ]  
[ _Rider : ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

D. Decade and Arceus were packed in a fight, soon fists met blade, and gun met foot. " **Fine then.. Let me show you true strength!** " D. Decade placed a card into his buckle,

 **[ _Attack Ride : MACH!_** **]**

D. Decade went at intense speed, Arceus dodged two attacks, then pressed the second button on the wristband,

 **[ _DASH!_ ]**

Arceus was now keeping up in speed, the battle became red blur vs blue blur, this was interesting to Beast Boy & Cyborg, Robin helping PJ up, Raven blasted the Fangire in front of Rintios apart and the two watched as Arceus battled D. Decade.

 **Play Song  
Song - Full Force by Rider Chips ( _Battle Theme_ )**

D. Decade and Arceus fought through the area, each clash causing an explosion of water. Arceus punched D. Decade back, said man flung threw the air as Arceus laughed a bit, " **I thought you were gonna show me true strength?** " he taunted.

D. Decade stood up and glew dark blue, the tips of his aura being completely black. " **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!** " He turned into a monster version ( **Think of SIC** ), then charged toward Arceus.

" **You've forced me.** " Arceus pulled out the Arceus Memory and placed it into the wristband.

 **[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

Arceus jumped up and punched into D. Decade's chestplate, sparks flying everywhere, " **Knight.. Punch!** " he punched into the chestplate one last time and he flew back, his new form being lost and he fell, Arceus placed the memory back into the buckle and pressed the button,

 **[ _HISSATSU!_ ]**

Arceus then slammed the slot down and the Dragon Head blew Rainbow colored flames.

 **[ _FULL THROTTLE!_ ]  
[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

Arceus jumped to the air and his eyes glew brightly, he kicked toward D. Decade's DecaDriver as the lines on his body suit glew Rainbow Color, " **KNIGHT KICK!** " Arceus slammed at the buckle four times,

 **[ _BURST!_ ]  
[ _Kyurin : ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

Arceus glew brightly, Rainbow flames surrounding him and D. Decade was blown back, fading into black mist as Arceus landed.

 **Song Over**

Arceus panted as Starfire checked on Raven, "Friend Raven, are you alright?!" she asked, "Yeah.." she replied, looking toward Arceus' direction as his armor faded. "Idiot.. You really are an idiot!" they all laughed, but soon Kaito passed out. "KAI?!" Raven and Starfire tried to wake him up, "Yo, bro?!" Beast Boy ran over, Cyborg scanning him, Robin looked on his screen, "He's still alive.. Just couldn't handle the fight." Cyborg gave half the info, he was actually fearful from what really happened.

* * *

PJ jumped up when he heard Kaito awake, "YEAH!" he was excited from defeating D. Decade, but he knows that the enemy always gets stronger. "Hey guys! Let's take a Day Off!" Kaito said, "Where to though?" Robin said, "It's been so long since we went to the beach.. We should go since there's 2 more members!" Starfire said, "Really?" Robin blushed from a thought.

"Hope we don't meet the Hive.." Cyborg said, "Yeah.. That time was terrible." Beast Boy said, "The who?" Kaito was confused, " _The Hive_.. A force where Brother Blood has picked five from his evil academy.. They've been terrorizing Jump City for as long as the _Teen Titans_ be protecting it." PJ explained, "Oh.. _The Hive_.. I thought they said _The Bride_." Kaito said back.

"The Bride?!" Robin thought of him and Starfire getting married.

" **ROBIN!** " Everyone but Starfire yelled, who was confused, but soon thought the same as Robin, both blushing..

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **DHE :** This is episode 4 of  Kamen Knight : A Titan Fall.. This story was made from the elements of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Tokumei Sentai GoBusters, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Decade obviously, & a little bit from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

A Multi X-over of

 **Kamen Rider**  
x  
 **Garo GOLDSTORM**  
x  
 **Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight...**

 **[ _TELEPORT!_ ]**

Kaito and the team were at the beach, "YEAH! BEACH TIME!" Beast Boy and Kaito ran to the water, Starfire following in curiosity.

"What are you planning over there?" Raven looked to Robin, who blushed brightly, making him look like a tomato.

"Beach **Henshin!** " Kaito and PJ transformed to Rider Forms and slashed at Category Undead, soon Rintios came and assisted them. " **Kai-ken! PJ! Full Power!** " Rintios said, which reminded the three of old times.

"NEW TITAN!" Kaito was excited to have Sekichi on the team, this was really a happy time, if it wasn't for the fact Raito was missing.

 **After Being Broken.. Comes Being Reborn.**


	6. Episode 6 : BEACH!

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 06 : BEACH!**

 **Summary :**

It has been exactly 73 Hours since the battle of Arceus and Dark Decade. Through luck, our heroes once again gained victory. Everyone had a nice laugh, until Kaito, the wielder of Arceus, passed out.

Hours later, Kaito reawoke, and the team decided that they should take a break at the beach. So as of now.. They're preparing..

* * *

 **Starfire's Room**

Starfire had her Sunblock Ready, also her swimsuit, she didn't want to wear her normal clothing, for it would get dirty. "Yes!" She was excited, but then she thought about kissing Robin, which made her blush.

"Hey, Star!" Kaito came in, looking at her blushing face.

"Oh, Friend Kai!" Starfire greeted the guest. Kaito shook his head and put down a photo, "Be careful.. Even though this is a day off for us.. Doesn't mean it is for our enemies.." Kaito said before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Jump City : Sunblaze Beach**

"YEAH! BEACH TIME!" Kaito was excited, him and BB ran to the ocean, splashing at each other. Robin & Starfire laying down in the beach chairs, Cyborg making Beach food. PJ & Raven were both reading books, as Beast Boy & Kaito enjoyed the water.

" **I envy you..** " A voice came into Kaito's head, he shook it and dodged a splash of BB's, who turned into an elephant and blew Kaito back.

"IMMA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Kaito kicked a large amount of water onto BB's face, he sneezed and fell.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" BB shouted.

"HAHA!" Kaito yelled in victory, "Hey! Sasuke.. We got probs." PJ said, "Well.. You guys have fun!" Kaito and PJ left to the city.

* * *

 **Jump City Bank**

"This is where it was coming from.." PJ said, "Wouldn't this be where the~" Kaito was interrupted by a Hollow jumping onto him, which he threw off.

"KYA!" Sekichi kicked one off and helped Kaito up, "Ikuzo!" he said, the other two nodded and pulled out their henshin devices.

" **Henshin!** "

 **[ _Rider : ARUCEUSSU!_ ]  
[ _IGNITION!_ ]**

Arceus, Rintios, & Kravius were now all fighting against Hollows, above were watching the Hive, "So those guys are the new titans?" tiny baby looking boy, Gizmo asked, "Yep." Mammoth said, "Well.. At least it's interesting." Gizmo said.

Arceus threw a Hollow back and slammed at the buckle's button, making the Dragon Head breathe fire.

 **[ _Burst :_ _ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

Arceus punched into the Hollow and it flew back, exploding completely, he soon speed dashed through eight more and they all exploded.

 **[ _BULL CHARGER!_ ]  
[ _STRIKE POWER!_ ]**

Kravius and Rintios charged, both hitting into a Hollow, which completely exploded. Soon the two Braced Riders were knocked back, hitting the bank wall as the Hollow in front of them turned into a giant black spider, the tips of the legs being glowing blue flame markings that sent a line up the middle, which lead to the spider's Red eyes, also it had long tentacles on it's back.

" **So that's what I'm against?!** " Arceus threw a Hollow toward it, which it slashed apart, charging toward the three Riders, " **Kai-ken! PJ! Full Power!** " Rintios stood and the others nodded, Arceus pulled out the Arcalibur out and opened the little fang on the bottom of the handle, placing in the Arceus Memory and closing it,

 **[ _HISSATSU!_ ]  
[ _MATTEGOYO!_ ]  
[ _MATTEGOYO!_ ]  
[ _MATTEGOYO!_ ]**

Arceus tried to configure with the sword while Rintios and Kravius jumped, " **KNIGHT CROSS PUNCH!** " they both hit into the creature and knocked it back, it glew bright red and sent Rintios and Kravius back with a large energy beam, sparks flying all over them as they fell to the ground.

 **[ _ITTEIYO!_ ]**

Arceus got the gist and charged forward, slashing through the tentacles and jumping up, slashing down the head and straight through the beast, leaving an energy line to keep it place. He soon pressed the trigger button on the handle, the sword glowing while the Energy Line exploded.

 **[ _FULL THROTTLE!_ ]  
[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

Arceus dehenshined and walked to the others, helping them up, "You guys alright?" Kaito asked, "Yeah.." Sekichi got up, PJ confused.

"I thought you were against us.." PJ said.

"I was.. Until I realized something.." Sekichi looked to Kaito.

"What's that?" Kaito asked, with a big smile.

"You're my friends.. My family." Sekichi said, soon they turned to see the creature reform into an actual person.

The person was male, black hair with a red streak, his hair in the same way Kintaros' hair is when he posseses people. His shirt being red, pants being grey, a flame mark on the bottom of. On his wrist was a watch that told Data measures, he smirked and then disappeared, " **First comes Deathstroke..** " was the last they heard.

* * *

 **Slade's Base**

Slade looked on the computer, checking all the things that have been happening in the city, he was confused a bit. He could see nothing of Horrors, just Hollows and the Hive. "Hehe.. This is not enough though.." Slade turned to see the man that Kaito saw,

"Who are you?!"

"I am the Horror Emperor.. **Kishin**." The man said, he lifted his hand, "I've come to evolve you.." he said as he raised his hand toward Slade, he began to glow bright red,

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"It's your power." **Kishin** said, the data rising out of Slade and changing him to a Gold and Blue version of himself, a Sword on his back and many tools on his belt.

"How do you feel.. Slade?"

"Not Slade.. **Deathstroke** _._ "

* * *

 **Back at the Beach**

Robin & Beast Boy were alarmed seeing Sekichi, "You!" Robin held out his staff, but Kaito stood in front, "Guys! Guys! Calm down, he's a friend.." Kaito said.

"How are you saying that after he almost killed you so much?!"

"You've already tried to kill your team as **Red X** and they forgived you."

"Fine.. He'll help.. But I want you to keep on him, PJ." Robin put his weapon down, Beast Boy chilling on the beach chair. "NEW TITAN!" Kaito put his arms over his two Kamen Knight friends' shoulders. It would be the same as old times.. Except for Raito.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **DHE :** This is episode 4 of  Kamen Knight : A Titan Fall.. This story was made from the elements of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Tokumei Sentai GoBusters, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Decade obviously, & a little bit from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

A Multi X-over of

 **Kamen Rider**  
x  
 **Garo GOLDSTORM**  
x  
 **Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight...**

 **[ _LUPIN!_ ]**

Raito charged forward as Lupin and slashed at Rintios, knocking him back, " **Not only did you betray us.. BUT YOU JOINED WITH THOSE FOOLS?!** " Lupin was pissed, he stabbed into Rintios, until the fight was broken up by a Hollow.

" **TEIYA!** " Arceus slashed through a giant Spider creature with tentacles on it's back, which were all cut apart.

"BYAOGKAONofgoaknjoeafaanIOGRNEJKAEGOANJonfojkangoaje" The Ring sparked before breaking and falling off Kaito's finger,

" **SUMMON : REIGUS ARMOR!** " A man with a long Spear said, he became an armor like Garo's, except Crimson Red, with blue eyes and gold underarmor.

 **After Being Broken.. Comes Being Reborn.**

* * *

 **Trailer Song  
Song - Cyclone Effect (Accoustic) By Labor Day (Philip's Death Theme)**

"CHIEF!" Kaito cried, Rintios being knocked back by a strange new Rider, he looked like Rising Ultimate Kuuga, the eyes were purple, there was no belt, and the black under the gold armor was crimson.

" **HENSHIN!** " Arceus fought against the new enemy, explosions coming from all directions.

" **_FINAL VENT - TWIN_ _CRUSHER!_** " Shadow & Draco kicked into a glowing white creature that looked like a Snake Dragon, a large explosion caused. "TAKADA!" Draco dehenshined to Leo and tried to wake Pluto, his armor disappeared, "PLUTO!" Shadow's armor faded as well, he watched as Leo cried a bit.

Takada's hand grabbed Leo's collar, "You dont'.. Don't ever.. Do what I just did.. Got it?" he said before his hand dropped, "PLUTO!" Blackfire saw, she was horrified.

 **Change Song  
Song - Action-ZERO By Zeronos ( Zeronos' Theme )**

" **MAXIMUM RIDE - FINAL VENT!** " Arceus and Draco kicked into the Rising Ultimate Kuuga looking creature, now with white eyes from absorbing the Snake Dragon beast, their kick dragging the beast along the ground.

" **KAMEN RIDER VENT!** " Draco became a form where his armor had into tiny orbs the symbols of Kuuga-Decade.

Arceus placed a Signal Bike with the Kamen Rider symbol, slamming it down,

 **[ _Kamen : RIDER!_ ] **" **HA!** " Arceus gained the orb form of symbols of Double-Ghost, the two charged and kicked toward a giant ship, it seemed like a Dragon that was covered in Battle Ship armor, their aura became the shape of said Riders, they all kicked straight into the ship and caused a large explosion.

 **Kamen Knight Arceus vs Zodiac Knight Draco**

 **Zodiac Knight x Kamen Knight  
Draco & Arceus : Chou Movie Taisen Legender!**


	7. Episode 7 : Deathstroke

**_Disclaimer : Kamen Rider and Teen Titans is not owned by me.. Remember.. All Kaijin and heroes in this series are OC, so not Copyrighting anything.. Except for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, & other Teen Titan characters._**

* * *

 **Episode 07 : Old Foes.. Become New Enemies**

* * *

 **Deathstroke's Lair**

 **Deathstroke** laughed as he looked at his hands, "This is amusing.. Let's test it." he said as training bots came, fourteen surrounding him. "Heh.. This'll be fun." **Deathstroke** made sure to set them to hard mode, they all had charged toward him and he stabbed one, throwing it into the air and the clash flung the sword out, it flipping through the air as **Deathstroke** kicked other and backflipped off of it's head, the sword's blade missing it's master and slicing through another bot.

Soon **Deathstroke** grabbed a bot and used it as a human shield, it exploded electrical energy that EMPd the rest. He pulled the sword out of the machine, then dropped it onto the ground, for it was now useless. "Check the computers." **Deathstroke** said, Raito doing his exact order.

* * *

 **Titan's Tower**

Kaito and Sekichi were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, "Rock, man! Look over there!" Sekichi pointed and Kaito did exactly, then they did the same.

"Scissors, man! Look over there!" Kaito did.  
"Paper, man! Look over there!" Sekichi did.  
"TIE, SHIT! LOOK OVER THERE!" They both did.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Raven said, slamming her book shut and a anger mark appear on her head. PJ patted her shoulder, looking up a bit from his book, sighing.

"Now you know how I feel."  
"Annoyed."  
"Yep."

The two just went right back to reading their books, both of them gaining a black aura.

"Alright Titans.. I've got a new~ What are they doing?" Robin looked toward Kaito and Sekichi, "Weird.." he looked to the TV, "Look at this." he turned it on and everybody stopped. "T-That's Slade.." Robin said, "No.. **Deathstroke**." PJ said, "Deathstroke?" Robin turned, as well as everyone else on the team, excluding the Kamen Knights.

" **Kishin**.. The Horror Emperor.. Was able to evolve Slade to his strongest state.. **Deathstroke**." PJ explained, closing his book, sighing a bit.  
"You know that how?" Kaito asked.  
"Planetary Bookshelves.. You know.. Where Philip learned all about the Gaia Memories." PJ answered.

Kaito looked to his ring, it's eyes glew before sparking up, "KOFANKFaogpoJKJNokgmAEOKNJGOANofMJOIHNAOJGIZ..?!" it soon broke, falling off of Kaito's finger.

" **So it's begun..** " A man clad in white clothing watched from the island next to them, the rocky island with a mountain, from there he watched Kaito in Titans Tower with Bonuculars. " **Hajime yo.. Kamen Knight Arceus. _(_ You Start.. Kamen Knight Arceus. _)_** " He disappeared into silver and gold mist, soon a gold beetle machine and a silver beetle machine appeared, hopping all around.

* * *

 **Jump City : Power Plant**

 **Deathstroke** was standing on top of the building, holding his Sword firm and ready, "With the strength **Kishin** gave me.. We should be able to cut through even Titanium." he laughed, slashing the Pipe in front of him off and jumping down, landing in front of the Teen Titans.

"Slade!"  
"Your terror ends!"  
"Hehehe.. This'll be fun."  
"Not Slade Anymore.. **Deathstroke**."  
"Whoever you are.. You're going down!"

 **Deathstroke** kicked Robin in the chin, sending him up, he slashed Cyborg's arms off and stabbed the ground, sending lightning bolts all around and they hit onto Starfire and Raven, Beast Boy charging forward as a bull, but was kicked back into Raven and Star, Kaito and PJ arrived, giving **Deathstroke** a smirk.

" **Henshin!** "

 **[ _IGNITION!_ ] / [ _Rider : ARUCEUSSU!_ ]**

Arceus and Kravius were fighting against **Deathstroke** , but they were slashed back and sparks flew all around. **Deathstroke** kicked Kravius back, but Arceus just gained the Arcalibur and slashed at his opponent, clashes and exchanging of blows.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me.."  
" **Damn it! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** "

Arceus lifted **Deathstroke** 's sword to the air, slashing his enemy back, who soon pulled out a Bow Staff that was made from Carbindanium. "Not even healing factors can contain this!" **Deathstroke** 's pole stabbed into Arceus' chestplate, sparks flying out and he backed up, falling to the ground and the enemy in front of him tried to smack him again, but a tiny Car came and smacked **Deathstroke** back. It flew into Arceus' hand and he opened the belt, " **Yosh!** " he placed it into the buckle, but he couldn't close it, " **Eh?** "

 **[ _MATTEGOYO!_ ]**

Was all the belt said everytime he tried to close it, soon **Deathstroke** launched some lightning bolts from the pole and the explosions caused from them blew Arceus away. " **GAH!** " Arceus dehenshined and fell to the ground, a bit of blood coming from his mouth, also his arm had a scratch on it, it was bleeding and steam coming from it. "TCH!" Kaito could feel pain the more the steam came, **Deathstroke** held his pole toward Kaito, then put it on his back, as long as his sword, it being caught in the holder.

* * *

 **Power Plant : Other side**

Sekichi was riding on the RintioRoder, until a few blasts hit in front of him, "?!" Sekichi looked up to see Raito jumping down with the Lupin Gunner. " **Henshin!** " they both said,

 **[ _IGNITION!_ ]  
[ _LUPIN!_ ]**

Lupin and Rintios battled, sparks flying from every direction, " **First you betrayed us.. NOW YOU JOINED YUUKI?!** " Lupin jabbed the gun into Rintios' chestplate, knocking him back and he rolled along the ground, until Rintios pressed the button on the Wristband again,

 **[ _STRIKE POWER!_ ]**

He rolled from the attack and punched into one of Lupin's eyes, breaking it and the armor Raito wore began to flash with lightning and sparks flying on him. " **That.. Was interesting.** " Lupin said before demorphing and falling to the ground, he was on the ground as a man in silver clothing, golden shoulder pads and leather gloves, also an eyepatch. "So.. You're a Kamen Knight?" He pulled out a spear and cut a hole above him made of light, it opened up and he glew brightly,

" **SUMMON : REIGUS ARMOR!** "

The man began to be donned in a monster like armor, the armor had Crimson Red armor over a Golden bodysuit, his eyes were blue and he also had a silver belt, he charged and slashed at Rintios, knocking him back. " **You are?!** " The warrior jabbed his blade into Rintios' belt and he flung back, landing on the ground and he lost his armor, " **So you aren't the strongest.. Man.** " he let the other part of the spear he wasn't holding along his shoulder and sighed, " **Reigus Knight.. Goron.** " he introduced himself, before the portal above him teleported him completely.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Sekichi was getting bandaged, as well as Kaito, when Starfire tried to put a bandage on his cut..

"OW! OW! OW!" He sighed and looked toward his arm, "This really is painful.." Kaito was angry with himself for not being able to use his own invention, or being able to put at least a GOOD fight with **Deathstroke**.

"I need this new power.." Kaito held the Shift Car that seemed like a NEXTridoron modeled T-Car.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **DHE :** This is episode 7 of  Kamen Knight : A Titan Fall.. This story was made from the elements of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Garo GOLDSTORM, Tokumei Sentai GoBusters, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Decade obviously, & a little bit from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

A Multi X-over of

 **Kamen Rider**  
x  
 **Garo GOLDSTORM**  
x  
 **Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight...**

"COI! SHIFT TITAN!" Kaito was knocked back by an explosion. " **Henshin!** " He slammed said Shift Car in the belt and began to change,

 **[ _SHIFT CAR!_ ]  
{ _Rider Koukan : TITAN!_ }**

Arceus became a form like Drive Type Tridoron, except it was more like the T-Car, it had arm cannons on the shoulder pads as he fired toward **Deathstroke**. " **Your goal forever will be.. Despair!** " Arceus said as he violently slammed at the buckle, the armor on him flying off to reveal a Type Special type of armor, it had a Tire like the T-Car did, also the right eye had red tech lines.

" **So.. That's the Knight.** " From above, was watching an Ultimate Kuuga looking man, he wore a red body suit instead of black, his eyes being purple, his eyes glew brightly as he walked off.

 **[ _Burst : TITAN!_ ]**

Kaito dropped the Titan Shift Car and grabbed his head, he soon passed out and a man walked up to him, the white armored man from before, " **Life.. Is a Trial.** "

 **After Being Broken.. Comes Being Reborn.**

* * *

 **Trailer Song  
Song - Cyclone Effect (Accoustic) By Labor Day (Philip's Death Theme)**

"CHIEF!" Kaito cried, Rintios being knocked back by a strange new Rider, he looked like Rising Ultimate Kuuga, the eyes were purple, there was no belt, and the black under the gold armor was crimson.

" **HENSHIN!** " Arceus fought against the new enemy, explosions coming from all directions.

" **_FINAL VENT - TWIN_ _CRUSHER!_** " Shadow & Draco kicked into a glowing white creature that looked like a Snake Dragon, a large explosion caused. "TAKADA!" Draco dehenshined to Leo and tried to wake Pluto, his armor disappeared, "PLUTO!" Shadow's armor faded as well, he watched as Leo cried a bit.

Takada's hand grabbed Leo's collar, "You dont'.. Don't ever.. Do what I just did.. Got it?" he said before his hand dropped, "PLUTO!" Blackfire saw, she was horrified.

 **Change Song  
Song - Action-ZERO By Zeronos ( Zeronos' Theme )**

" **MAXIMUM RIDE - FINAL VENT!** " Arceus and Draco kicked into the Rising Ultimate Kuuga looking creature, now with white eyes from absorbing the Snake Dragon beast, their kick dragging the beast along the ground.

" **KAMEN RIDER VENT!** " Draco became a form where his armor had into tiny orbs the symbols of Kuuga-Decade.

Arceus placed a Signal Bike with the Kamen Rider symbol, slamming it down,

 **[ _Kamen : RIDER!_ ] **" **HA!** " Arceus gained the orb form of symbols of Double-Ghost, the two charged and kicked toward a giant ship, it seemed like a Dragon that was covered in Battle Ship armor, their aura became the shape of said Riders, they all kicked straight into the ship and caused a large explosion.

 **Kamen Knight Arceus vs Zodiac Knight Draco**

 **Zodiac Knight x Kamen Knight  
Draco & Arceus : Chou Movie Taisen Legender!**


	8. Episode 8 : A Titan's Will

**_DHE :_** Alright then, minna! WE'RE ALMOST AT ARC II OF THE SERIES! **Is wearing the clothes that Gentaro Kisaragi wore.**

 _ **UCM :**_ I actually never thought this would happen.. **Is wearing the casual clothes that Ryusei Sakuta wore.**

 _ **KHD :**_ Minna, this is gonna be great! **Bends down and raises his hand to the air,** Jouchaku! **He transforms into Uchuu Keiji Gavan.**

 _ **LME :**_ Boukenger.. START UP! **He became BoukenSilver, his eyes glowing brightly as the sirens on his armor flash.**

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **Kamen Rider Time! :** Arceus and Draco jumped up and kicked into a creature, causing it to explode.

 **Super Sentai BOOM! :** RikenRed & RikenBlue shot toward Kai, explosions flying all around.

 **Arceus, Drive X, & Rikengers : **Happy Time!

* * *

 **Episode 08  
It Takes Courage : TITAN **

* * *

**Summary :** What had just happened.. The team's first battle with **Deathstroke** didn't go well. Kaito is now left injured from the battle, Sekichi being injured after the battle with a strange Knight, he seemed to have the ability of the Holy Knights. Let's see what's happening now..

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Sekichi was getting bandaged, as well as Kaito, when Starfire tried to put a bandage on his cut..

"OW! OW! OW!" He sighed and looked toward his arm, "This really is painful.." Kaito was angry with himself for not being able to use his own invention, or being able to put at least a GOOD fight with **Deathstroke**.

"I need this new power.." Kaito held the Shift Car that seemed like a NEXTridoron modeled T-Car.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked, pointing to the Shift Car.

"A Shift Car.. It's a machine that has power based off of what car it looks like." Kaito explained. Kaito grasped it tightly, then looked up to see that **Deathstroke** was still in the city.

"I have to go!" Kaito stood up, walking toward the door, "You musn't, Friend Kai!" Star flew to him, "I have to.." Kaito said, the bandage on his cut still having steam, he also dropped Shift Titan.

Sekichi tried to follow, but fell. "Yamero! Kai-ken! **(** Stop now, Kai-ken! **)** " He shouted as loud as he could, but Kaito was already gone. PJ got up and followed, Robin getting the gist and helping Sekichi up.

"We must~" Star was about to follow too, "No." Raven grabbed her shoulder.

* * *

' _We can't just let Friend Kai leave on his own.._ ' Star thought..

Her friend could be in more danger..

* * *

 **Kaito's Flashback  
12/3/09  
**

 _Kaito was running from an evil creature behind him, he was only 11, so he couldn't fight against it. Until a bright light from the sky blocked the next hit and came down was a Golden Monster Knight, Garo. " **HYAH!** " It slashed the Hollow in front of him and it exploded into black mist. " **Igero!**_ **(** _ **Run Fast!**_ **)** _" He said as more Hollow came, an explosion happened and the little boy widened his eyes before running, faster then before._

 **Flashback End  
1/26/2016**

* * *

 **Deathstroke** slashed a building in half, people running off, Kaito came and threw the Arceus memory at him, Raito deflected it with a bullet from the Lupin Gunner.

" **Henshin!** " Raito became Lupin and charged toward Kaito, the KraviBird smacking Lupin back and going to a now arriving PJ.

" **Henshin!** " PJ charged and transformed to Kravius, punching at Lupin, sparks flying as he punched at the golden Rider.

"Now for you." **Deathstroke** punched Kaito back and he fell onto the ground, steam coming from where the fist hit. "Kisama.. **(** Bastard.. **)** " Kaito stood and charged, being punched in the stomach, again and again, until **Deathstroke** pulled out his staff and jabbed one end into Kaito's stomach and he was shocked.

Shift Titan rode onto the roof above them and watched as Kaito was pained, "How do you feel now?" **Deathstroke** smacked Kaito back and he rolled along the ground.

"How do I feel?" Kaito stood up, "I'm still angry.. Those innocent people you've hurt.. You could've killed tons of innocent lives.." he added, "I won't just stand around packing myself with bandages knowing that you're still out there!" Kaito placed the Mark II Driver on his waist. **Deathstroke** smacked the Arceus Memory from his hand, jabbing the pole into his chest and knocking him back.

"Tch.." Kaito glared toward **Deathstroke** 's direction, then saw Shift Titan at the roof above him.

* * *

 **Kaito's Adopted Grandfather : Yukabi Ryusei Iito  
Words of Wisdom **

_Believe in yourself.. because whatever you believe.. Your comrades will follow._

* * *

Kaito stood and reached his hand out, "Coi! Shift Titan! **(** Come! Shift Titan! **)** " he shouted as loud as he could, Shift Titan's lines glew brightly and flew as **Deathstroke** went in for the finisher. The Shift Car smacked the evolved Slade and went to Kaito's hand. "Yosh!" He opened the buckle and placed the Shift Car into the buckle, catching the last attack from **Deathstroke**.

 **[ _SHIFT CAR!_ ]**

"I.. Will.. **Not.. Lose!** " Kaito threw his opponent off and slammed the buckle shut, changing to a completely different form.

 **[ _Rider Koukan : TITAN!_ ]**

Arceus TITAN state stood, he fired the cannons on his shoulder pads, knocking **Deathstroke** back. Arceus slammed the buckle's button once,

 **[ _TITAN!_ ]**

Arceus fired the cannons again and knocked **Deathstroke** back, causing the gold and blue warrior to roll along the ground. " **IT'S SHIFTIN' TIME!** " Arceus slammed at the buckle 20 more times,

 **[ _B-B-BURST : TITAN!_ ]  
[ _Kyurin : TITAN!_ ]**

Arceus' overarmor blasted off, knocking all the fighters around him down, he was now wearing an armor like Type Tridoron, like Type T-Car. " **HA!** " Techno Lines were on the right eye, from that eye, he could see what his opponent was doing. He saw **Deathstroke** 's attack and blocked it, then blocked another, he caught the next punch in his hands and threw the hand off, he kicked **Deathstroke** back and picked up the Arceus Memory, the Arcalibur flying from the Arcler and coming to Arceus' hand.

 **[ _ITTEIYO!_ ]  
[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

Arceus charged forward and slashed straight through **Deathstroke** 's chestplate, " **Sei-ha!** " sparks flying everywhere and it made a energy effect where it seemed like a car speed count, the lines glowing and an explosion happened on **Deathstroke**. Arceus threw the sword away and opened the buckle, pressing the button and slamming it shut again.

 **[ _Hissatsu : FULL THROTTLE!_ ]  
[ _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ ]**

Arceus took to the air with a glowing foot, he kicked into **Deathstroke** 's chest, sending him back into Lupin and they both went sent back by an explosion. " **Titan.. _Kick_.** "

 **[ _Tachika~re!_ ]**

Kaito was proud of himself, PJ shaking his head, "That was reckless." PJ said, "I know.. But **Deathstroke** 's not gonna terrorize people without a plan, right?" Kaito explained.

* * *

 **Titan's Tower  
6 Days Later**

 _It's been a weak full of hard work.. But everyone seems to have had fun._

Robin and Raven brought out a big cake, Kaito and BB turning to see it, "YOSH!" the two jumped up and ran to the table, everyone on the team sitting down. " **Great Job!** " Everyone thumbed up toward Kaito, who smiled bright and sighed, his friends being supportive helped him go through the pain.

 _What I'll do.. What I will do.. Is fight for my friends.._

"Friend Kai?" Starfire looked to Kaito, he seemed to be worried about something, he watched out the window as a shadowy figure ran across the island. ' _It couldn't be.._ '

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Knight...**

" **Henshin!** " Kaito charged and transformed to Arceus, the Gaiken punched him back into the wall and PJ came, transforming to Kravius to assist.

" **CHIEF!** " Arceus saw the Chief of HPU, Akira Tokuba, Gaiken laughed, " ** _Innocent fools are always to die first.. So fun!_** " this made Kaito stand. " **FUN?! I'll make you pay for saying that!** "

 **[ _Rider Koukan : TITAN!_ ]**

Arceus turned to TITAN state and fired the cannons toward Gaiken, he flew over the places the blasts hit, where explosions rose and blasted his own toward Arceus, Kravius pushed him out of the way and got hit in the belt, he flew back and dehenshined, the KraviBird flying off.

"Takada!"

 **After Being Broken.. Comes Being Reborn.**

* * *

 **RAT :** Ikuzo! **The team was at the beach, KHD and LME chilling in the water while UCM was making barbeque, RAT and DHE eating.**

 **KHD :** YAY! **He splashed at LME, then a splash battle began.**

 **DHE :** Man, this is great, don't ya think? **He kept chewing on his hot dog.**

 **UCM :** This is gonna be awesome! **He put on some 3D Glasses, next episode title is..**

 **Kamen Knight x Zodiac Knight / Arceus & Draco : Movie Taisen Legender Part I **


	9. Arcues & Draco

**Hello everyone, this is a special Episode of Kamen Knight..**

 **Kamen Knight : Special Episode 1**

 **Kamen Knight x Zodiac Knight / Arceus & Draco : Chou Movie Taisen Legender  
Part 1**

* * *

 **Well, since they're both cannon.. It'll be like Den-O & Decade.. Enjoy!**

Leo and Jinx were walking through town, "Man.. Visiting the guys will be fun, right?" Leo said, "Mmm~hmm." Jinx replied. "I wonder what's gonna happen now that we've been gone for a year.." Jinx said, "I actually do.." Leo said, until a video message came from his Zodiac Deck, "Eh? This never happened before.." Leo looked at it,

 **? : P-Please.. Help.. Help.. Help.. Us..**

"Jinx.. I'll be right back!" Leo ran off, Jinx nodded and looked to Titan's Tower, it was still as shiny as ever. Then ran after Leo, he could've been in more danger than he would think.

* * *

" **Zodiac Force : Dragon!** "

Leo became Draco and kicked back a.. Well.. He didn't know what they were actually, they looked like Imagin that Den-O fight, but.. Different. " **Get off!** " Draco slashed another creature off, "Hehehe.. This is the Zodiac Knight Draco?" a man walked down from a strange Dragon like ship.

" **You are?!** " Draco questioned, "Answers later.. Now.. **Hen~shin!** " the man threw a crystal to the air, then it flew into his waist and formed a diamond belt and he changed to a dark rider version of Wizard.

" **Time to fight..** " The strange man charged toward Draco and punched him five feet into the air, then jumped up and kicked him down. " **That kind of power.. It's impossible..** " Draco glared toward the man, " **Gaim..** " he quietly said a Rider name, then he gained the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, slashing violently at Draco and he rolled along the ground, the man attached the two swords and slashed large waves toward Draco and caused him to brace explosions.

" **Draco!** " Pluto came and kicked the wizard looking Rider back, " **Blade..** " the man gained the BlaGallery sword and slashed Pluto back, " **UGH!** " Pluto hit the wall when Jinx got to the fight, Jinx blasted a hex blast toward the man, but he was ready, " **Drive..** " the Handle Ken and Door Ju came to his hand and he shot the blast apart. Then he blasted at Draco and he was knocked back.

" **Portal Vent!** " The glass next to Pluto opened and ShadowCobra came out, he charged toward the man and clashed blades with him, " **Oh.. The Monster..** " he taunted, ShadowCobra growled, " **Hibiki..** " the Ongekibo Rekka came to him and he drummed on ShadowCobra's chestplate, knocking him back.

" **Kabuto..** " The man ran in Time Speed and ShadowCobra was knocked straight into Pluto, " **Decade..** " he jumped up and kicked toward ShadowCobra, Pluto got in front of him and was hit instead. Pluto was shot from hit point into the roof of the building, then falling down, turning to Takada, being caught by Draco, who turned to Leo.

" **Ryuki..** " The man went into a window, ShadowCobra trying to follow, but he had used Ryuki's powers.. No telling where he went. Shadow turned to Pluto, Takada looked with the last of his strength toward Leo, " **WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!** " Shadow yelled.

"B-Because.. You guys are my friends.." Takada replied, then he grabbed Leo's collar, "Never.. Do.. What.. I.. Just.. Did.." that made Leo cry more, "I can't promise that.. PLUTO!" Leo shouted when Takada's hand dropped. "PLUTO!" Shadow just stood and watched, "PLUTO!" Blackfire came, she was devastated, " **We really need the others this time..** " Shadow said, under his helmet was a tear.

* * *

Leo and Shadow ran into Titan's Tower, they saw three in the Tower they didn't recognize. "Hello." PJ closed his book and said, "Who are they?" Shadow questioned, "Kai.. Sekichi.. Pluto.. The Kamen Knights.." Robin replied, "Kamen Knights?" Leo walked up to Kaito, looking at him, "That's pretty close, ya know." Kaito replied, Leo sighed.

"So.. This Pluto friend of yours.. He's been killed?" Kaito asked, "Pluto?!" Robin stood, "Yeah.. We need you guys." Leo said, Shadow nodding. Kaito stood up and said these words, "I've made up my mind.. These guys are going down!" he walked out of the building, "They aren't easy you know!" Leo followed, Shadow sighing and PJ standing, "He's always like that.." PJ explained.

* * *

Kaito and Leo ran up to the latest attack scene, seeing the Dragon like ship again, except it was flying through the air and blasting everywhere. They both pulled out their Henshin Devices,

" **Zodiac Force : DRAGON!** "  
" **Henshin!** "

Kaito and Leo transformed into changed form, they both charged toward the shadow of the ship and jumped up, punching through the ship and it began to spark, crashing into the ground.

 **= Rider : ARUCEUSSU! =**

Soon a lightning bolt shot from the Dragon and the two Riders were launched back. Arceus rolling along the ground as Draco looked toward the mythical ship, " ** _So.. These are my opponents?! Am I being mocked?!_** " a man came out, he had golden eyes and he was sparking with purple energy. " _ **HENSHIN!**_ " He transformed into the warrior that was watching the battle between Deathstroke and Arceus. " **Kuuga?!** " Arceus stood, a blast heading toward Draco, he ran and took the hit, being knocked back. " **Obviously not..** " Arceus said, Draco growled and charged toward _it_ , punching and kicking.

" **SWORD VENT - DRAGON FLAME SABER!** "

Draco gained his blade and slashed his opponent back, until it glew brightly and punched Draco back, who fell out of armored form and could barely recover. Arceus ran forward to block the attack, but he couldn't get any further when he saw Chief Daita in front of Leo, getting hit in the chest, he was sparking, coughing a bit of blood, "Yosh.." he grabbed a key from his wrist and threw his arm off of him, but soon he fell to the ground.

" **Chief!** " Arceus got in front of Daita as a human shield, being hit instead and his armor dismissed, "K-Kai..to.." Daita put the key in Kaito's hand, "S-Save.. The.. World." Daita said, "Chief.. Chief, don't say that.. CHIEF!" Kaito cried a bit, Leo standing and pulling out his Zodiac Deck,

" **Zodiac Force.. Knight Dragon..** "

Draco charged toward the warrior, except this time in Survive state, " **You bastard! You laugh about someone's death!** " Draco punched the opponent back, pulling out another card,

" **Final Vent..** "

Draco jumped up and his familiar came to his side, turning to it's motorcycle state, Draco landed and rode toward the offensive. The warrior growled and said proudly some words, " _ **I am Gaiken.. THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!**_ " said man shot out lightning from his aura, which hit Draco and he was knocked back, sent out of armored form again, but this time it was worse, he was left with torn up clothing, a scar on his face, a bleeding hole on the left shoulder.

" _ **Hahahaha.. It's so fun to watch innocent fools die..**_ " Gaiken said with a sinister laugh, "SHUT UP!" a loud shout came from Kaito as he stood, "You.. Fun?! I'll make you pay those words came from your mouth!" Kaito caught Shift Titan, shoving it into the Mark II Driver and slamming it shut..

" **Henshin..** " Kaito said quietly, then charged forward.

 **= Rider Koukan : TITAN! =**

Arceus TITAN State (Armored) punched at Gaiken, but he was punched into the air, he landed on the ground facefirst, then stood and slammed at the buckle.

 **= _B-B-Burst : TITAN!_ =  
\+ _Kyurin : TITAN!_ +**

Arceus broke off the armor and charged forward, punching at Gaiken violently, Gaiken punched Arceus in the chestplate and he was sent back, falling out of armor and landing with a bloody arm.

" ** _Come back when you're stronger.._** " Gaiken left, Kaito slamming his fist on the ground as Leo stood, going to help him out. Kaito smacked his hand away and stood, "GRAH!" he punched a wall, furious.

* * *

It was night at Titan's Tower while Kaito was on the roof, looking to the sky, "Hey.. You alright?" Leo asked, "Of course not." Kaito said honestly.

"What's up?"

"It happened a while ago.. But.. Today just reminded me of it.. My whole family was slaughtered by the evil creatures known as Hollows.. So I decided to work for HPU or Human Protection Unit. Chief was nice, he always had our backs, no matter what.. Now they're gonna replace him with some cruel guy.. I can't let that happen but, I can't interfere.."

"Hey.. I think we should make a plan.. But now we should get some sleep.. We got a big day tomorrow, remember?" Leo reminded him.

"Sure.. I'll meet you down there."

* * *

 **That was  
Kamen Knight x Zodiac Knight / Arceus & Draco : Movie Taisen Legender Part I  
**


	10. Arceus & Draco II

**Hello everyone, this is another special Episode of Kamen Knight..**

 **Kamen Knight : Special Episode 2**

 **Kamen Knight x Zodiac Knight / Arceus & Draco : Chou Movie Taisen Legender  
Part 2**

* * *

 **Get Ready for an Epicly Split Battle!**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table, the Kamen Knights and Zodiac Knights that were left were standing. "Alright everyone.. We should split up into multiple teams.." Robin tossed everyone a communicator, "Me, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, & Blackfire are heading out north.. Kai, PJ, and Sekichi will go east.. While Draco & Shadow go after that ship." Robin explained.

Everyone nodded to the plan, putting on their communicators.

"TITANS GO!" Robin was the last to put his communicator on.

* * *

Kaito was walking up a mountain, PJ & Sekichi following. "Gaiken has to be up here.." Kaito said, "How?" PJ asked, "It's Gaia Mountain.. This is where Jump City gets it's Gaia Energy." Kaito explained.

He was right.

Gaiken turned to the sound of Kaito's foot tapping the top of the mountain, " _ **Oh.. So you guys came?**_ " Gaiken asked, " _ **I don't remember giving out invitations.. But..**_ " Gaiken blasted toward the three, " **Henshin!** " they all transformed before they were hit.

Arceus slashed at Gaiken, while Kravius and Rintios punched at it. Soon Gaiken glew bright red and he launched out an aura tornado, Arceus was sparking up, while Kravius & Rintios faced explosions on their armor. Arceus then slammed the buckle,

 **= _Burst : ARUCEUSSU!_ =**

Arceus charged toward the others, smacking them out, then charged toward Gaiken and he used a self destruct type of move. Arceus backed up once the tornado cleared, Gaiken laughing, " _ **You thought that would stop me?!**_ " Gaiken punched into Arceus' stomach and threw him back.

* * *

Draco and Shadow were battling against a white and gold dragon snake thing, it shot a blast from it's horns and Draco rolled out of the way, Shadow being hit, but he used Guard Vent.

" **Sword Vent - RED SHARK SWORD + DRAGON FLAME SABER!** "

Draco caught the two blades and he jumped up, slashing at the beast violently, until it blasted Draco back and he fell. Shadow walking up to him,

" **TRICK VENT!** "  
" **SHADOW CLONES + MULTIPLY!** "

Draco and Shadow gained clones and they all attacked the creature, no luck, it used it's tail to smack them back, they hit a tree. " **Darn.. This thing's tough..** " Draco stood, pulling out one of Pluto's cards, " **I'll have to..** " Shadow looked to the card and widened his eyes, " **How did you get that?!** " he questioned. " **Pluto gave it to me..** " Draco explained, " **Well.. Don't just stand there!** " Draco nodded and placed the card into place.

" **Nasty Vent - SUPERSONIC SCREECH!** "

A loud Dragon roar came from Draco's blades, the thing screeched in pain, giving Shadow the chance to do an attack.

" **Nasty Vent - ACID SPRAY!** "

Shadow shot some Acid onto the creature from his sceptor, then Draco jumped up,

" **Final Vent - COMBUSTION KICK!** "

Draco kicked toward the beast, but it wasn't enough, he was smacked back into a tree and he fell. " **Alright, Shadow.. If we attack with twice our strengths now..** " Draco started, " **Then we'll be able to match it..** " Shadow got the gist and they both changed to Survive form.

" **SURVIVE!** "

They changed, except Draco gained Pluto's Survive Armor, " **Ikuzo!** " Draco jumped up and pulled out the next card,

" **Final Vent - TWIN CRUSHER!** "

The two kicked toward the Snake Dragon, it glew bright white, the two gained a golden aura, " **HAAAAAAA!** " the two gave it all they had,

" **Sword Vent - DRAGON FLAME SABER!** "  
" **Guard Vent - COBRA SHIELD!** "

The said weapons went to their feet, now they were kicking them through the Dragon, they came out holding the weapons and the Snake Dragon exploded, it losing it's glow as it fell.

* * *

" **Now it's time I finished this!** " Arceus opened the buckle, this time pressing the button and slamming it shut.

 **= _Hissatsu : FULL THROTTLE!_ =  
= _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ =**

Arceus glew bright red as he charged toward Gaiken, they both kicked into each other, Kravius trying to get up, but he can't from the Density Shift they casted upon them. " _ **This is what I call power!**_ " Gaiken glew even brighter, " **Sasuke! / Kai-ken!** " the two threw to him a Key, which he placed into the buckle,

 **= _Tiya Koukan : ROKAME~N!_ =**

Arceus slamming at the buckle four times,

 **= _BURST!_ =  
= _Kyurin : ROKAMEN!_ **

Arceus' eyes glew brightly, Gaiken summoning more aura, soon Arceus gained the aura bodies of Arceus Mark II and Horror Arceus, all three kicking into Gaiken and the explosion knocked him back. Arceus landing on the ground with one knee touching the floor, one knee up, while crouched, Arceus panted a bit, before the belt sparking, he lost the suit and fell to the ground. The Density Shift wore off and the two Kamen Knights ran to their friend, " **Oi! Sasuke! Tsukaishiro!** " Kravius shook Kaito a bit, waking him up, "I might as well be dead if you keep doing that.." he gave Kravius the key back, standing up. "Gaiken's probably looking for another way to get stronger.."

* * *

" _ **GRAH!**_ " Gaiken blasted Draco and Shadow back, then he landed in front of the Dragon Snake creature, it purred while looking at Gaiken, he then grabbed the creature by the horn and absorbed it completely, the horns becoming blades on his gauntlets, " _ **HA!**_ " he unleashed a white aura as his bodysuit turned said color. His eyes then turned blue as he charged toward the Zodiac Knights in Light Speed.

" **GUAH!** " The two were bounced around in a pinball effect as Gaiken ran in such speed. Then Draco and Shadow were knocked back, hitting a tree and falling out of form, soon they dropped their decks and Gaiken laughed. " _ **You are weak.. Learn your place!**_ " Gaiken charged and tried to punch at Leo, but a golden light smacked it back.

* * *

The light orb landed into a golden version of Arceus's bodysuit, the belt looking something alike to the Genesis Driver, wearing the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed and Arms armor. "Kamen.. Rider?" Leo looked toward him, " **No.. Kamen Knight.. Gaia.** " the new warrior introduced himself. "Gaia?" Ichijyo was confused, but Gaia charged and punched at Gaiken ( **Ultimate** ), then jumped and grabbed it by the back of the neck and threw him into the air, Gaiken was falling, Gaia pushed in the lever once,

 **= _GOING ONCE! SHITSUJIN OH!_ **

Gaia kicked Gaiken back and caused sparks to fly all around, " **Don't underestimate my awesomeness!** " Gaia charged and flipped over Gaiken. " **Kamen Knight Gaia is gonna make his Cameo special!** " Gaia pushed in the lever twice more,

 **= _GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE! SHITSUJIN OH!_ =**

Gaia jumped up and punched into Gaiken and he sparked up, he then pushed in the lever thrice more,

 **= _GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE! GOING THRICE! HISSATSUJIN OH!_ =**

Gaia glew in Rainbow Colors before jumping up and kicking into Gaiken, knocking him back and the said Knight landed, soon he glew bright red and flew through the air, " **Ja ne.** " the two Zodiac Knights stood, looking to Gaiken's direction. The ship flying back and an orb flying out into Gaiken, his aura bursting out uncontrollably.

* * *

" **Zodiac Force!** "  
" **DRAGON!** "  
" **SNAKE!** "

Draco and Shadow slashed through the minions that appeared from Gaiken's aura, both Mirror Monsters and Hollows, " **This is starting to get out of control!** " Draco said, then he was slashed back by a Hollow. " **We've got to take this to another thought!** " Shadow said, slashing another back,

" **Add Vent - Summon Darkraider!** "  
" **Add Vent - Summon Dragonrizer!** "

Said Familiars came to their side and the two charged, the beasts stroke through the minions while the two charged toward Gaiken, but they were punched back, being caught by their summoned creatures.

" **Knight Punch!** " Arceus punched back Gaiken, looking around and getting the gist, " **Let's take care of this!** " he slashed at his opponent with the Arcalibur appearing from flame. Arceus charged and slashed violently at Gaiken, " **You killed Chief.. Yurusenai..!** " he slashed even more faster, " **I'm going to end your terror.. Once and for all!** " he placed the Arceus Memory into the sword's handle,

 **= _Hissatsu : FULL THROTTLE!_ =  
= _Aruceussu : MAXIMUM RIDE!_ =**

Arceus growled and pulled the trigger on the sword,

 **= _1,000,000 : FULL DRIVE_ =**

Arceus charged forward and slashed through Gaiken's chestplate, but Gaiken was still standing, he unleashed more aura and his eyes turned white, glowing brightly, " **Draco!** " Arceus threw the sword, " **Right!** " Arceus slammed Shift Titan into the buckle, pressing the button,

 **= _HISSATSU!_ =  
= _Full Throttle : TITAN!_ =**

Draco and Arceus jumped and both kicked toward Gaiken, closing in on him with their new attack.

 **= _MAXIMUM RIDE_ _:_ \- FINAL VENT! "**

Draco and Arceus glew bright red, causing sparks to fly all around, until Gaiken absorbed their aura and shot the two back. Arceus soon dehenshined while falling to the ground, Kaito couldn't move from too much pain from the belt breaking. "Kaito!" Leo tried to stand, but fell, "GET UP!" he tried to warn him, while Gaiken was holding a blast at Kaito. " **Sasuke!** " Kravius took the hit for Kaito, sparking up and being blown back, falling to the ground and losing his armor.

* * *

Kaito got up in a forest, he looked around, still having his torn clothes and bruises, he then turned to see the man from before who completely wore white clothes. " **Kamen Knight Arceus.. You can't give up..** " He said to Kaito, "Who are you?!" he asked, " **Ore wa.. King.. Advino King, Drignas.** " the man answered, "Advino.. King?" Kaito was confused, "Tell me.. What am I supposed to do?" he asked. " **Don't worry.. I've created a power just perfect for you..** " He tossed Kaito a Sengoku Driver, also the Banana Lockseed, "Arigatou.. Drigna-san." Kaito nodded. " **Now.. Do what you think is right.. No one is your commander.** " Drignas said, Kaito nodded again and he awoke.

* * *

Kaito was standing in reality holding the Sengoku Driver, "Chief.. He died in a painful way.. I won't let his death aside.. I will fight.. For the future he fought for!" Kaito placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, " _ **Remember.. Whenever you need power.. I'll suply you.. Don't be afraid to ask me.. You've protected the world long enough to deserve the power of a god.**_ " he remembered Drignas' words, "I will fight.. FOR EVERYTHING!" he unlocked the Lockseed, placing the Sengoku Driver on his waist, he got a silver strap instead of yellow.

 **= _BANANA!_ =**

He placed the Lock on the buckle, it glowing once touching it. Kaito then placed the lock down and it was now submitted on the buckle,

 **= _LOCK ON!_ =**

Kaito kicked a few minions out of his way as the belt sent out a tune, " **Henshin!** " he immediately sliced it with the blade module.

 **= _COME ON!_ =**

As the banana model came on his head, he gained the body suit of Arceus Mark II, the armor opening and Kaito became Arceus Mark III, Arceus Shin.

 **= _Banana Arms : KNIGHT OF SURUPEAR!_ =**

Arceus held the Banaspear close, slashing through minions as Gaiken used his aura to create more. Arceus charged and slashed at them violently, " **Draco! Get up!** " Arceus said to said Zodiac Knight, Leo stood and pulled out his Zodiac Deck, placing it into the belt and transforming.

" **Add Vent - Summon Dragonrizer!** "

Arceus was riding on the Arcler, as Draco was on the Dragonrizer in motorcycle state, they used Gaiken's blast wave as a ramp to the Dragon like ship, slashing it down. " **Ah mou.. Where's the others when you actually need them..** " Arceus asked, then the Red Robin flew by, "Hey! Kai! Leo! Get ready!" Robin said from his communicator, " **Hai.** " Draco said, as Arceus just rode forward.

 **= _Come ON : BANANA SPARKING!_ =  
** " **Final Vent - HEX FIRE / HELLVERT SHADOW!** "

Draco rode faster as flame aura plus Jinx's hex, the other Titans jumped from the Red Robin, " **Yosh!** " Arceus flew through through the air, soon the Red Robin's cockpit reformed, the Arcler connecting and it becoming the Birdler. " **Eh?!** " Arceus looked at what he was controlling now, " **Arceus! IKUZO!** " Draco revved the motorcycle, the wheels turning to arms, it now flying through the air.

 **= _Come ON : BANANA SQUASH!_ =  
** " **Final Vent - COMBUSTION KICK!** "

Arceus and Draco jumped up and kicked toward the ship, Gaiken jumping up and getting in the way, shooting an aura blast. " _ **YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!**_ " Gaiken blasted more toward them, Arceus then pulled out the Banaspear and threw it into Gaiken, causing him to spark. Arceus and Draco took this chance to pulse a more powerful kick into Gaiken and cause a large explosion. Gaiken was launched into the ship and exploded, knocking it down.

Soon the warrior from before that had the Rider powers jumped out, " **So you found a way to defeat even Gaiken?** " he glew brightly and charged toward the two. " **Wizard!** " He jumped and slashed at the two, his eyes glowing, he charged and slashed through the line of warriors. Blasting toward the Titans other than the armored five, " _Oi! Draco! Do your best!_ " a voiceover that was Pluto's said to Draco, " **Alright then.. It's time!** " Draco charged and turned to Survive form, kicking toward the warrior,

" **SURVIVOR FINAL VENT!** "

Draco's foot hit into the man, but he was knocked back by his aura, Draco fell out of Survive Form and he was emitting smoke from his armor. " **Draco!** " Arceus ran to him, a Signal Bike flew by, it had Arceus' faceplate logo on it, it soon created a copy of Arceus Mark II, " **Eh?!** " Arceus stood, looking at.. Himself?!

Mark II walked up to PJ and helped him up, " **Daijobu?** " it spoke in a robotic tone, " **What the hell's going on, PJ?!** " Arceus questioned, "I've created a copy of the Mark II with a Signal Bike.." PJ explained, " **What about Shift Titan?** " Arceus asked, PJ pointed to where the Mark II Driver's broken parts were, there was a broken Shift Titan. " **Yosh! Ikuze! Ore!** " Arceus was about to charge in, " **Matte.** " Mark II threw a Card with the symbols of Kuuga-Decade, then he pulled out a Signal Bike with the symbol of W-Ghost in a crumbled up way.

 **= _SIGNAL BIKE!_ =**

" **Eh?** " Arceus looked up to see the orbs that had said Rider symbols on them, each symbol for their own orb.

 **= _KAMEN : RIDER!_ =  
** " **KAMEN RIDER VENT!** "

The said orbs came to said two, Arceus confused, but the other two charged and began to fight through minions. Arceus confident, " **Yosh! Then I'm after the big fry!** " he charged and punched into the Rider powered warrior. " **Den-O!** " The blade in the man's sword flew out and knocked Arceus back, sparks flying around, until Arceus stood and a golden light appeared at his side, he looked to see a new Lockseed.

 **= _KIWI!_ =**

" **My own new form!** " He placed it on the buckle, slamming the lock down and slicing it.

 **= _LOCK / COME ON!_ =  
= _KIWI ARMS : GEKI - RIN, SEI-YA HA!_ =**

Arceus gained a new arms and slashed at the warrior in front of him with it, gaining more power in aura each strike. " **Oi! You wasted a lot of precious data! I'm going to lay waste with ya!** " Arceus threw the Kiwi Gekirin at the warrior in front of him, causing some of his orbs to fly out, then he sliced the Lockseed thrice more,

 **= _Come ON : KIWI SPARKING!_ =**

Arceus charged, " **HA!** " he caught the Gekirin and slashed at him, the last orbs flying out and they all became the Riders, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, & Ghost.

Ghost was Boost Damashii.  
Drive was Type Wild.  
Gaim was Jimba Lemon Arms.  
Wizard was Flame Dragon Style.  
Fourze was Elec States.  
OOO was Tajador.  
W was FangJoker.  
Decade stood in classic state.  
Kiva was Garulu State.  
Den-O was Super Climax Form.  
Kabuto was Rider Form.  
Hibiki was Kurenai.  
Blade was Jack.  
Faiz was Axel.  
Ryuki classic.  
Agito Burning.  
Kuuga was Amazing Mighty Form.

" **Oi.. Narrator.. That was long.. As well as boring!** " Den-O ( **Momotaros** ) said, slashing at the warrior, now weakened from losing the Rider abilities.

 _I know._

" **Well.. Ikoze! KAMEN RIDERS!** " Arceus said loudly, they all nodded and Kuuga jumped, the other Riders charging and punching or slashing through minions. The man soon glew bright red, blasting toward them and a spark flew all around, the Riders disappearing back to their worlds.

* * *

" **That little.. Special effect..** " The man was sparking up, " **IS OVER!** " he shouted loudly, but soon Draco and Mark II kicked into him, soon a large explosion came as Mark II disappeared.

 ** _Hehehe.. My legacy will never die!_**

Arceus and Draco looked up, Rintios and Shadowcobra arriving, Kravius was smacked back by the Dragon ship as it flew up. " **Yamero!** " Arceus pulled out the Orange Lockseed,

 **= _BUDOU!_ =  
+ _LOCK / COME ON!_ +  
+ _Budou Arms : RYUHOU, HA! HA! HA!_ +**

Arceus pulled out the Ryudou Gun and fired at the ship, one of it's thrusters being hit. " **Yosh! Draco, ikuze!** " Arceus and Draco jumped toward it, while the others fought against minions left on the planet.

* * *

Arceus and Draco landed in the ship, Draco Survive Mode, and Arceus Banana Arms. Draco and Arceus ran forward and slashed through minions in the ship, they soon were met by a clone of.. " **Pluto?!** " Draco couldn't fight, but Arceus charged and slashed through minions, soon Pluto dodged a minion and slashed it in half. " **I may be a clone.. But I still have the real deal's data.. Draco.. Go.. I'll take care of this.** " Draco realized what would happen if he defeated them, " **Pluto.. If I do that.. You'll..** " Pluto placed a hand in front of him, signalling him to not say another word. " **I know the risk.. If you want to keep your promise.. Then you'll save the world.. No matter who has to be sacrificed..** " Pluto said, Arceus slashing a minion apart and running for the control room. " **Alright.. Sayonara.. Takada.** " Draco left, Pluto kicking a minion and slashing another back, " **Good luck.. Zodiac Knight Draco.** " Pluto placed a new card in.

" **Final Vent - Self Destruct..** "

Pluto stabbed the ground and everything in the room he was in exploded, " **PLUTO!** " Arceus was pulling Draco along. " **If you don't defeat these guys.. Pluto would've died for nothing.. Would you want that?!** " Arceus questioned, " **I.. I..** " Draco looked down, " **Ikuzo.. Leo.** " Arceus said, running for the control room. " **Wakatta.. Pluto.** " Draco followed, both of them slashing through minions.

Arceus was punched back by the black armored warrior at the front, Black Baron. " **You.. You are intriguing.. But not enough!** " B. Baron was about to slash at Arceus, but a blast came from the right, " **Yamero!** " B. Baron was knocked back by Zodiac Knight.. " **Copycat?!** " Draco looked.

 **= _BANANA AU LAIT!_ =**

B. Baron and Arceus clashed blades, both emitting a large aura, knocking the surrounding warriors back. Arceus threw B. Baron's weapon to the air, slashing through him and the Sengoku Driver he wore flew off, being caught by the man who wore the Rider powered armor. He placed it on his waist and the Maja title plate appeared on him, he pulled out the Maja Lockseed, submitting it and becoming Maja.

Maja and Arceus battled, but soon he was overwhelmed and Arceus was slashed back, turning back to Kaito when hitting the ground. " **Kat.. You know what to do..** " Draco said, Copycat nodded and gained her claws, battling against Maja and loud explosions were formed.

" **Final Vent - COMBUSTION KICK!** "

Draco kicked toward Maja, causing him to spark, then Kaito got up and pulled out the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, "I'll use the powers of all Armored Riders.. **Henshin!** " he unlocked it and placed it on his belt.

 **= _Matsubokkuri Arms : ICHIGEKI, IN.. THE.. SHADOW!_ =**

Arceus charged and stabbed into the Lockseed on Maja's belt, stabbing Maja completely, " **Sayonara.. Riokama..** " Arceus pulled the weapon out and Maja exploded. Now what was left was the control panel, then to destroy the ship completely. " **HA!** " Copycat and Arceus slashed the machine, being sucked out of the ship. " **M-Minna.. IKUZO!** " Draco shouted, they all nodded and pulled out their trump cards,

 **= _MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!_ =  
**" **Final Vent - GEKIJOBAN KICK STRIKE!** "

The three kicked into the ship, being brought down to Earth, the ship hit ground and a large explosion was made. " **It's.. Over..** " Arceus panted, closing the Lockseed and dismissing his armor, "Yeah.." Leo fell, passing out. "Arigatou.. Copycat." Kaito said, Copycat soon walked off to who knows where while the flames blurred. Kaito layed down, the other Titans, Zodiac & Kamen Knights running to them, "You guys really did it." PJ admit. "That's why I'm the ultimate Kamen Knight." Kaito laughed as everyone helped the two up. "Arigatou.. Draco." Kaito said, "Thanks.. Arceus." Leo said, they both smiled, both passing each other. "We'll meet again, right?" Kaito asked, "Of course.. But first.. A duel." Leo said, pulling out his Zodiac Deck, "I accept." Kaito pulled out his Sengoku Driver.

" **Zodiac Force - DRAGON!** "  
 **= _Banana Arms : KNIGHT OF SURUPEAR!_ =**

* * *

 **Yo, everyone.. Kamen Knight X Zodiac Knight.. Arceus & Draco.. Part 2.. Complete! Enjoy this.. **


End file.
